


Celebration Day

by onnall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnall/pseuds/onnall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably like a first date...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing dialog, or giving them stuff to do.

It was the day to celebrate the founding of the First Order. It was the first time after they've settled on the Starkiller Base. General Hux had announced a holiday on the Base, all construction and training was suspended during the day, only the maintenance functions to keep the lights on, keep the buildings warm, keep everyone fed, and so on and so forth are still on duty. Exterior and interior of all buildings have been decorated with lights of different colors and shapes. Although it was nowhere near the scale of celebration on the First Order's home planet, it was still quite a feast for the eyes.

Normally General Hux woke up to the morning bugle. Today there was no morning bugle, but Hux still woke up at around the same time. Hux knew that a lifetime of living a military life had made it impossible for him to sleep in, so he didn't even try to close his eyes again and get more sleep.

Hux put on a silk robe and paced to the kitchen. Even though he ate at the Base canteen, he still kept a small stock of food in his own fridge just in case he sometimes worked late and wanted to have something at late night. He made himself a cup of tea and picked out the things he wanted to use for breakfast. Let's put less burden on the poor canteen staff who have to work today, thought Hux.

After preparing the material, he stepped out of the kitchen with his tea. He walked to his nightstand, reached into the bottom drawer and fetched out a small, flat, silver box. It was a box of cigarette. He took out one and lighted it up with the lighter he also kept in the box.

Hux slid open the bay window just enough for the smoke to escape out of the room and sat on the sill. Hux wasn't a person to indulge himself. He didn't drink alcohol except for during formal dinners, he only smoked cigarettes in very rare occasions, he didn't participate in the side show activities among the senior officers. Now thinking about it, Hux realized that the only thing he let himself get lost in was whatever that thing can be called between himself and Kylo Ren who was currently lying face down in his bed, still asleep. In their passion at nigh, they forgot whatever happened during the day, whatever was to come the next day. Their passion was fueled sometimes by hate, and sometimes by something else Hux didn't know how to process. That passion was intoxicating, almost addictive for Hux.

Hux knew that Ren's training schedule started with morning meditation session about half an hour after the morning bugle. That training wasn't supposed to be interrupted by 'holidays', so Ren should be up soon. Hux would be out of the room by that time on a normal day, so he was quite curious what 'early morning Ren' was like.

Looking down from the bay window was a forest. They chopped off a small portion of that forest to give way to some of the facilities, but what was left still seemed to be endless trees covered under the never melting snow on this planet.

\---------------------------------------

A slight moan came from the bed. "Morning General. Nice to see you still around." Kylo Ren rolled himself up to face General Hux.

"Morning Ren." Hux stepped down from the bay window, putting out the cigarette. "Do you need breakfast after meditation? I can prepare some. What would you like?"

"I'll just have whatever you have."

As Hux was preparing the breakfast in the kitchen, he could somehow feel Kylo Ren's presence beside him, lingering around, touching him from time to time, warm. _Oh is this also one of your Force tricks you show-off?_ Hux was amused. He didn't care much about the Force or whatnot, even though a Dark Side Force user was living and breathing in his life everyday and sometimes brought another level of pleasure in their sex.

"Breakfast is ready." Hux shouted to the bedroom.

"So what's your plan today, General?" Ren asked while sitting down by the dining table, a slight grin showed on his face seeing the food laying in front of him on the table.

"Actually, I'm thinking about taking a walk in the forest." Hux paused for a moment. "Want to come with?"

Clearly surprised by the invite, it took Kylo Ren a while to register what was asked. They had never done anything other than working and having sex together. "OK, if you don't mind me." Ren finally replied after what seemed to be a really calculated consideration.

The rest of the breakfast was mostly taken in silence on both parts. They hadn't had any civilized conversation outside of work, not that their conversation within their work was really civilized. Although both were also grateful that they could share the silence not so uncomfortably, without either one trying to make awkward small talk.

Kylo Ren did make one note. "General, I think if one day you were to be striped of your rank, you could still be a wonderful chef." Hux gave him a deadly stare, refused to acknowledge this remark.

Besides his uniforms, Hux did have casual clothes that he could wear outside. Ren didn't. He only had shirts that he can relax in inside his own rooms. He did not believe he would ever go outside without his _facade_.

So Ren put on his usual outfit again. When he was about to also put on the mask, Hux snapped. "You are not seriously wearing that thing today!"

"I'm not showing my face to your troops." Ren replied matter-of-factly.

"Use a damn scarf!" Hux fetched a long, wide and grey scarf from his wardrobe and threw it towards Ren. "And do you have to take your Lightsaber with you? This is _my_ Base, who do you need it to use on?"

"It goes with me." Ren replied matter-of-factly again.

\---------------------------------------

"So have you ever been to the celebration on the home planet?" Hux asked when they walked down the well decorated corridor.

"No, I don't go to the home planet all that often." Ren's voice was a bit mumbled in the scarf, different from his normal voice, also different from his altered voice through the mask.

"What, Leader Snoke doesn't want his brightest to admire the glory of the Order?" Hux teased.

"Leader Snoke thinks that's a place for politics, something the Knights of Ren shouldn't be involved in." Now they were outside the facility walking towards the forest, clear of approaching troopers, Ren lowered the scarf to only cover his neck. "Unlike _the muscle on his other arm_ , who he would very much like to see entangled in politics." Ren added, without looking at Hux.

Hux knew very well that Ren was referring to him, and all the back-stabbing he'd received and given, but he decided not to further explore this topic. "So where did you grow up? Did you start training with Leader Snoke when you were a kid?" Hux had been curious for a while, he knew his heritage with the Order and also the fallen Empire, he wanted to see whether his equal was raised with the same destiny.

"I've been with Leader Snoke since I was born." Technically this wasn't a lie, and since Snoke's location was need-to-know, Hux wouldn't pressure any further.

"You got a knife or something with you? We better mark our way on the trees so we won't be lost." Seeing that there was no visible path they could follow, Hux was a bit worried.

"Don't worry General, I can get you back here. Just don't run off without me." Oh was that a smile on Kylo Ren's face? Hux thought he must've been hallucinating.

"That thing you were smoking back in your room, you got more with you?" Ren asked after a long distance walked in silence.  
"Ah, no. I don't carry them around, and it's not really safe to smoke in the woods, is it?" Hux was genuinely surprised that Ren would want to try that. He always considered Ren to have better self discipline even than him, excluding with his temper of course. "Have one when we are back."

\---------------------------------------

Since they were still not in the deep woods, not much creatures had been running or flying in the area, only occasionally would there be something running up and down the trees or shooting up to the sky.

"Do you have anything in mind for lunch?" Ren asked when a flock of birds took off from a nearby tree.

"Not really, we can go back if you are hungry." Hux reckoned that this was probably the least strategised outing in his entire life.

"Care for something local?" Hux was confused when Ren asked this and reached his right hand into the air. A moment later, two birds shot their way and were caught by Kylo Ren.

Ren dropped the birds on the ground, snatched some branches from the trees and set up a small bonfire base. "Help me with the bird?" Ren gestured to one of the birds and started plucking the other one. "Leave it be if you don't know how to take care of it though."

Hux had never dealt with unprocessed raw material before, but sensing that slightest tease in Ren's tone, he didn't want to admit that he couldn't. How hard could it be, he thought.

"So you are cooking them with fire huh? Not just magically get them ready with the Force? Do you ever wonder how us normal people survive without channeling the Force?" Plucking the bird turned out to be quite a task, Hux decided to take it out on Kylo Ren.

"General, you are not normal."

Without arguing further, the two seemed to be focusing solely on the birds in their hands. Clearly more skilled, Ren finished his one first, tore it to smaller pieces and stuck them onto a thin branch. He used his Lightsaber to start the bonfire and then hung the branch above the fire.

"Please don't tell me you planned to use your Lightsaber this way before we left the room." Hux stopped with his bird momentarily.

"Give me the bird, you are slow." Ren ignored his comment.

"I can finish this, you keep an eye on the fire, don't burn the bird." Hux moved his bird closer to himself as if he was protecting the dead bird.

Kylo Ren started rotating the meat on the fire while watching Hux work on the other bird. He somehow wanted to record this as a holorecord and show it to Hux later.

When Hux was done plucking, Kylo Ren gave him the branch to keep rotating it and started to tear the other bird to pieces and stick them onto another thin branch.

When the new branch was ready to go on the fire, the earlier one was ready. Hux took down the pieces, handed some to Ren and kept some for himself. Ren put the new branch onto the fire and was rotating it with the Force while all four hands were pre-occupied with the cooked meat.

"Oh you show-off." Hux rolled his eyes. "Although I have to say, if I were to become a chef, I would hire you as my sous-chef for our grill menu."

"Oh you'd still want to work with me by your own choice?" Ren's question wasn't what Hux expected to get from him regarding his comments, and he didn't know how to reply.

"You would be working _for_ me, not _with_ me." Hux hoped that it didn't take him too long to come up with something that was clearly dodging the question.

"I'll have autonomy on the grill menu." They both laughed.

"Is surviving in the wild on a unknown world part of your troops' programming and simulation?" Ren finished the pieces he had and reached for the second branch.

"It's part of the officers' training, not crucial for Stormtroopers. Thanks." Hux also finished with his pieces, and took what Ren offered him from the second branch.

"I would guess you didn't score very high in this class." Ren used the branch to stir the fire a bit to keep it on. Even though they didn't need it for cooking any more, it was still nice to have it for warmth.

"I can manage without you." Hux could not stand insult on his career, any part of it, including the very beginning. "Or the Force that comes with you."

"Sorry." Ren apologized after a short pause.

"Don't be." Hux also regretted being too harsh on a joke.

\---------------------------------------

"Shall we head back?" After finishing everything, putting out the fire, buried the trash, Hux suggested.  
"Sure."

"Were you close to the other Knights? You don't seem to go on missions together or visit each other." Hux only assumed there were other Knights of Ren by the name, this mystical group was the First Order's ally but not really visible to even the more senior officers within the Order.

"It is an organisation formed by shared believes, not personal bond. Just like you don't seem to be very close to your colleagues." Ren considered the closest analogy.

"It may not be a good idea to be close to people when you are the ranking officer. You don't want to be thought to favor anyone in particular." Hux had to admit that he sometimes did feel lonely, but he hated himself for feeling that and tried not to show in his voice. "And I rose up faster than everyone so I was always the new comer in the same rank, hard to fit in." He added.

"Wouldn't they all want to have you as an ally? Since you were the fresh power in their power struggle." As someone not involved in the politics, Ren seemed to understand it better than Hux expected.

"I tried to stay out of it, without putting a target on my back. You never know who would go down the next day." Hux was proud that he made it till this day, but was also aware of many of the close calls throughout the year.

\---------------------------------------

When they got back to the building, the decorative lights were on. A giant, red First Order insignia was glowing over the front gate. Ren covered his face with the scarf again seeing that there were Stormtroopers going in and out of the building.

"I think Captain Phasma mentioned there will be firework when it's dark. Want to see it out here?" Hux asked while they were walking up the steps outside the building.

"I'll need a drink to go with that. You have any in your fridge?" Ren leaned over a little and lowered his voice.

"I don't. But we can ask the kitchen, they prepared some for the celebration." Hux smiled. He wouldn't mind indulge himself again today. "Oh and I should also get the cigarettes from my room."


End file.
